Solos en el nº 4 de Privet Drive
by Anstrid
Summary: Harry se queda solo en la casa de sus tios por una semana y sus amigos y su novia se quedaran para hacerle compañia. OneShot G


**Bueno... Para empezar ¡Hola! Soy Anstrid y este fic ya lo había publicado hace unos cuantos años atrás y releyéndolo he decidido cambiar unas cuantas cosas del fic, e intentado editarlo sin que hubiera necesidad de borrar anteriormente el fic, pero digamos que sobre ese terreno fanfiction y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, quizás algún día logre saber como se hace ¬¬ xD, lo único que me apena es que los reviews anteriores se han borrado…**

**En fin el fic no es que sea una maravilla pero bueno le tengo cariño. **

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen porque si así fuera no estaría escribiendo fics. Todos sus derechos son de J.K **

**Aclarado esto... os dejo con el fic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Solos en el nº 4 de Privet Drive**

-Potter, no quiero que toques nada, en esta semana que no vamos ha estar.

-Sí, tío Vernon

-Como le hagas algo a la casa, alguna de esas anormalidades que haces tú, te acuerdas de mi Potter.

-Sí tío Vernon.

-Volveremos el sábado que viene, así que ándate con cuidado- dijo Vernon cerrando la puerta de la casa dejando adentro solo a Harry Potter.

Desde hace ya cuatro días que los Dursley le habían dicho que se irían una semana a Escocia y cuando le pidieron a la señora Figg si podía cuidarlo, esta alego que no se podía quedar con él porque también viajaría por cuestiones familiares, pero Harry sospechaba que se trataba de alguna misión de la Orden.

Le había dicho a Ron por carta lo del viaje de los Dursleys y que se quedaría solo en Privet Drive, pero él no le contesto nada, ni una mísera carta.

Dos horas después de que sus tíos de fueran, tocaron a la puerta. Harry ya que tenia la casa para él solo se había quitado la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto y llevando solo el pantalón del pijama, ya que aun que estuviera en un país del norte el calor cada vez se hacia más asfixiante. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado viendo el programa de televisión que él quisiera, y se dirigió hacia la entrada descalzó.

Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a su mejor amigo, la novia de este que también su mejor amiga, y a su novia la hermana de su mejor amigo, con bolsas de viaje colgadas al hombro, de prisa abrió la puerta de la casa temiendo de que se fueran al pensar de que no habría nadie en casa.

-Pero... ¿Que hacéis aquí?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

-¿Tú crees que es de buena educación presentarse ante tus invitados de esta forma?- le dijo su amigo son sonrisa picara.

Al escuchar a su amigo, se dio cuenta que había abierto la puerta sin ponerse una camiseta antes, de pronto los colores se le subieron a las mejillas y vio como Ron y Hermione sonreían mientras Ginny le miraba con cara sonrojada.

-En... entrar- dijo Harry cohibido por las miradas que les dedicaban sus amigos.

-Vaya, Harry no sabia que tuvieras un cuerpo como ese- dijo Hermione mirando el abdominal de Harry, el cual estaba plano y musculoso, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara aun más al igual que Ginny.

-Ya quisieras tú, que mi hermano estuviera igual que Harry, Granger- dijo Ginny, pasando adentro de la casa- Hola - le dijo dándole un beso, y se ponía a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, mientras él lo hacia por los hombros de la chica, dándole un apretón de agradecimiento- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí todo el día?

-Para tu información Weasley, Ron no tiene nada que envidiar a Harry- le contesto Hermione pasando adentro de la casa seguida por Ron.

Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el comedor para sentarse en los sofás, Harry se sentó con Ginny entre sus piernas.

-Te he echado de menos, pelirroja- le dijo abrazándola, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa.

Y en el sofá de enfrente a ellos se sentaban Ron y Hermione.

-¿Bueno que hacéis aquí?- les preguntó recostándose en el sofá arrastrando a su novia con él, apoyándola en su pecho.

-¿Crees que te íbamos a dejar aquí solo?- dijo Hermione dejando que Ron le pasara el brazo por los hombros.

-Al principio pensamos que seria mejor que te vinieras a La Madriguera, pero lo más seguro es que no te dejaran venir, así que Ginny dijo la idea de venirnos nosotros aquí, estaríamos solos sin que nadie nos estuviera vigilando- explico Ron.

-¿Y como convencisteis que señores Weasley os dejaran venir aquí?

-Pues si lo que Dumbledore puso en esta casa para protegerte ¿por qué no lo haría con nosotros?- dijo Ginny- Además sabes que mama te adora y sabe que tu eres responsable y no haríamos locuras, principalmente nos ha dejado porque esta el hechizo que puso Dumbledore de protección y porque estabas tu y Hermione para parar a los dos Weasleys.

Los cuatro se rieron.

-Bueno ¿como vamos a dormir?- preguntó Hermione

-Pues en mi cuarto podéis dormir tú y Ginny y nosotros dos podemos ir al cuarto de Dudley ¿que os parece?- dijo Harry

-Pues no es mala idea Harry- dijo Ginny- Pero prefiero que Harry y yo durmamos en su dormitorio y Hermione y mi hermano en el de tu primo.

-Definitivamente Ginny, tú eres uno de los cerebros de nuestra familia- dijo Ron

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron

-¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Estas de acuerdo?- preguntó Ginny

-Lo que estoy es un poco confuso. ¿Cómo es que el hermano más sobre protector y celoso deje que su hermana duerma en una habitación a solas con su novio?

-Bueno, digamos que se que ella esta contigo y no con cualquier pervertido Harry, confío en ti más que en nadie. Aparte de que desde que Hermione llego a La Madriguera mi madre no nos ha dejado estar ni un segundo a solas.

-Ya sabia yo que tanta generosidad era demasiado extraña, tu lo que quieres es estar con Hermione.

-Si bueno… eso también- y las orejas de Ron comenzaron a ponerse rojas.

-¡Ja! ¡Te hemos pillado hermanito!

-Y bueno ¿Al final vas a querer dormir con Ginny si o no?- preguntó Ron intentando que no se le notara mucho el color de sus orejas que iba en aumento.

-Estoy deseando que llegue la noche- le contesto Harry.

-De acuerdo asunto solucionado y ahora ¿que vamos ha hacer durante la semana?- preguntó Ron haciendo que se desviara el tema.

-Eso ya se verá Ron ahora vamos a cenar y luego a dormir, ya se verá lo que haremos mañana.

Se levantaron y fueron a dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones, después bajaron ha cenar pidieron una pizza y mientras la comían estuvieron viendo la tele la cual los hermanos Weasley la miraban asombrados, y después de un rato se fueron a dormir.

Mientras Harry se había ido al baño Ginny sacaba su pijama y esperaba la hora de ir ella al baño antes de irse a la cama, estaba tan distraída viendo el cuarto de Harry que no oyó cuando el chico entro a la habitación.

-Te toca Ginny- le dijo dándole un susto a la pelirrojo, la chica iba a decirle que le había asustado pero las palabras que le iban a salir se le quedaron paradas a mitad camino al ver el cuerpo de su novio, preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta antes de que el físico esmirriado que en sus primeros años de Hogwarts habían quedado muy atrás dándole paso a un cuerpo de adolescente bien formado, mientras miraba a Harry una sensación se le ponía debajo de el estomago.- ¿Ginny?

-¿Eh?, sí, sí ya voy Harry, ves acostándote- le dijo saliendo de la habitación y buscando el refugio del baño antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de la cara de tonta que se le había puesto.

Se dirigió al baño y se puso el pijama que era una camisa de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo y unos shorts que dejaban a la vista sus piernas, se miro al espejo y cuando se vio lo suficientemente bien, apoyo sus manos en el pomo de la puerta y después de haber cogido aire y salio y se dirigió al dormitorio a donde le estaba esperando su novio.

Entro en la habitación y vio a Harry tumbado en la cama con la sabana tapándole hasta la cintura.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración cuando vio a Ginny, no sabía que su novia tuviera ese cuerpo, siempre la había visto con el uniforme del colegio y con las túnicas, no tenia palabras para expresar lo que estaba pensando.

Ginny vio como Harry, lo único que hacia era mirarla con ojos como platos, no apartaba la vista de ella. Ginny empezó a pensar si tenía algo en la cara o si tenía algo mal puesto, empezó a mirarse pero no encontró nada que se saliera fuera de su lugar.

-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó- ¿tengo algo?

Harry quitó la cara de pánfilo que tenia, se destapó y se levantó de la cama, se acerco a la chica y la agarro por la cintura para abrazarla.

-Pareces un ángel- le contesto- sinceramente Ginny no creía que fueras... así.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo que así?

-No se... es que no sabía que debajo del uniforme de Hogwarts tuvieras ese cuerpo.

Ginny se sonrojo, nunca se habría imaginado que Harry le dijera eso, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, así que desvió un poco un tema.

-Muchas gracias Harry- le dijo mientras le abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho- ¿Podríamos ir a dormir? es que estoy cansada.

-Si, claro vamos.

Ya llevaban tiempo acostados en la cama, pero ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, sentían el calor del otro, podrían estirar un poco la mano y tocarlo, era demasiada la tentación.

Hasta que al final Ginny se decidió, giró sobre si misma y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

A Harry este movimiento le tomo desprevenido, no esperaba que Ginny diera el primer paso en acercase a él pero le daba igual así que abrazo fuerte a la chica mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la cara.

Permanecieron tiempo así abrazados hasta que Harry le cogió el mentón de Ginny y lo empujo hacia arriba para verla a los ojos y también así poder besarla. Ginny hecho la cabeza para atrás y miro a los ojos a Harry mientras sus rostros se iban acercando, Ginny miraba los ojos de Harry, a la luz de la Luna que reflejaba la ventana hacia que brillaran. Se acercaron un poco más y ya pudieron besarse como hace tiempo estaban deseando, se besaron primero dulcemente, casi con temor, Ginny pensaba que le daba igual pasara lo que pasara se dejaría llevar por sus instintos estaba con el chico que amaba y confiaba plenamente en él.

Harry mientras besaba a Ginny pensaba que no podía ser más afortunado, tenia a su lado a la persona que amaba con locura y que confiaba en él ciegamente, tanto le habían quitado y ahora por fin, por fin tenia a alguien a su lado que lo amará, por un instante tubo miedo de que alguien entrará y se llevara a Ginny de su lado y la abrazó más fuerte, mientras el beso lo hacía más profundo adentrando su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Ginny se dejaba abrazar, estaba en el paraíso, nunca podría estar mejor, besó con más ímpetu a Harry pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso no era suficiente quería más, y empezó a besarlo por el cuello, el pecho, los brazos, la cara, besó todo aquella parte del cuerpo que estuviera al descubierto y a su alcance. Harry no era el único que quería más, recostó de espaldas a Ginny, mientras el se subía encima suya con cuidado de no chafarla, empezó a darle besos por toda la cara y el cuello, quiso bajar más pero la prenda se lo impedía, no se veía capaz de quitársela, quizás Ginny no quería llegar hasta aquella situación, y se quedo mirando la camiseta del pijama de la chica. Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su novio y lo aparto un poquito, haciendo que Harry se deprimiera, porque pensaba que su chica no quería llegar seguir, pero se equivocaba, lo único que izo Ginny fue apartarlo un poco para luego ella misma poder quitarse la camiseta.

Harry descubrió asombrado que debajo de ella, Ginny no llevaba sujetador, se quedo mirando el pecho de la chica mientras tragaba sonoramente, estaba cohibido no sabía que debía de hacer ahora. Ginny se acerco a él y le besó, y le guió a ponerse en la misma postura en la que estaba antes.

Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de las ropas dejándose desnudos mutuamente, Harry y Ginny no podían parar de besarse, tocarse, acariciarse... Todo era nuevo para ellos, pero Harry necesitaba algo más, sentía una necesidad que tenia que saciarla al instante o lo volvería loco, a Ginny le pasaba lo mismo quería sentir a Harry dentro de ella, como si fueran una sola persona.

Harry miró a los ojos a Ginny, suspiraba y absorbía aire lo más hondo que podía, pero no le era suficiente, miró a Ginny suplicante y la pelirroja le besó mientras, abría las piernas y le abrazaba la cintura del chico con ellas. Harry se sintió morir por ese simple gesto y con cuidado entro dentro de ella para no hacerle daño. Se unieron en la danza de placer en la que estaban enredados, poco a poco fueron acercándose al clímax, hasta que por fin los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al la cima de ese baile.

Respiraban agitados, estaban sudados, pegajosos, pero nunca se habían sentido más felices y unidos que nunca.

Harry tenia la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la de Ginny, estaba agotado, notaba como Ginny le daba besos cortos por el hombro, levantó un poco la cabeza y con las dos manos cogió la cara de la chica, le besó en la frente, los parpados, la nariz, las mejillas, y los labios, dejando su frente apoyada en la de la chica.

-Te amo- fue lo único que podía decir, era lo único apropiado para aquel momento, cualquier otra palabra habría sido un insulto a lo que habían hecho.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor- le dijo Ginny mientras le besaba.- Menos mal que Ron confiaba en que no estaba con ningún pervertido.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno ya esta acabado, tan poco e cambiado muchas cosas pero para mi punto de vista le hacia falta. **

**Y bueno solo me queda esperar vuestra opinión (quién la quiera dar, no soy una de esas autoras que exigen reviews en cada uno de sus fics). **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Anstrid.**


End file.
